Shadows On The Walls
by demone bianco
Summary: it's hard to understand, when at first who don't trust, then learn to trust to late...  i need a hero to save me from this world. human names used.
1. Waking Up

[影（壁に)]

a snapped hetalia fanfiction.

SHADOWS (on the walls)

* * *

><p><em>"smile..."<em>

it was on repeat in his head. every second he heard that same word, over and over. the black world around him was scaring him into the corner he could never find. but that shadow still showed up in a bright white light, like a angel to save him, and yet it always attacked him.

_"smile..."_

on repeat, he wanted to scream. his body was stiff from fear, frozen as the metal clicked against his head, and he shouted. memories faded, and the world shunning him. he could see it, feel it, taste it and even hear it now.

_"wake up..."_

_"smile..."_

wake up? a new track, was he remembering something else. his whole body screamed as he forced something to move. he had to move, he could hear them whispering about him.

_"no! stop that, he's moving, look!"_

mattie? was he really hear, after all he, alfred f. jones, had said. it was a pain that his brother was fighting. fighting for him. wait... the beeping.

_"smile..."_

_"stop it! he's awake!"_

alfred felt his eyes open to the world slowly. light was something he expected, but the dark room around him was something he never expected. his breath hitched.

mattie was bandaged up pretty well. he had white wraps around his hands and his left eye. something about this was not right in alfed's eyes- eye. apparently he had something close to what mattie had.

oepning his lips, he saw the smile light his brother's face. the door to the room was close, but the second it open, it set the light dancing around his brother, shadowing him and letting the shadow of mattie cross the back wall.

_"smile..."_

alfred tried to move, but his brother tilted his head, curious. but alfred did not know. the walls lit up in seconds, walking into the room was england and france, there eyes worried.

but alfred's one good eyes turned to his brother who was smiling more. alfred watched as his brother moved closer, the white bandages around his brother's hands, upper body and covering his left eye were stained red now.

"your lucky... matthew was around when his bear attacked you. you could of.. of-"

"oui! oh alfred, l'amour is true... oh moi .. moi..."

_"i'm sorry alfred..."_

arthur and francis moved out of the room, fighting over what they were going to do now. but the eye of a purpled eyed shy canadian stared hard on into alfred's blue one.

_"smile..."_

staring back with that one blue eye, alfred watched as his brother raised bandaged hands and with a gentle movement the bandage was removed from his face.

alfred watched the bandages fall to the floor and stared up into the black socket where a purple iris used to stare back at him. but it wasn't the eye missing that shocked him, but the fact that his brother was smirking.

"an eye, for an eye."

and he laughed. but alfred moved back in the bed, raising bandaged hands to defend himself as his brother lanched forward. anger in that one purple eye.

alfred felt the bandage around his head fall loose and his other eyelid flew open and the world filled in and he felt the frown on his face before he knew he did it. his brother was smirking.

raising a small mirror, alfred stared at his mixed eyes and then up at his brother as he stepped back and slowly removed the hand bandages, showing mangled pieces of skin.

alfred removed his own, against his better wishes and his frown grew more as he stared at the near perfectly smoothed hands and when his eyes turned up to meet his brother, he saw the soft smile fading.

_"smile..."_

alfred bolted up in the bed and watched his brother tilt his head and frown a sad frown and it rose into a sad smile as his brother grasped his brother's hand and alfred watched.

shock was first as he saw his brother's tears rolling down the cheek and his brother's visiblity start to shake. alfred felt the small hand becoming a misty oder and soon, matthew was gone altogether.

"MATTHEW!"

_"smile..."_

alfred screamed louder and louder for his brother to come back. he heard the doctors as they tried to sudate him, he saw his father and step-father try to calm him down. but he screamed for his brother. he screamed, shouted, threw things.

_"smile..."_

"no."

he hissed to the voice that told him to smile. he would never, so he forced a darker frown on his face as he sat blinking his blue and purple eye. his hatred for the world around him grew with each day that he sat in his bed.

_"smile..."_

"Leave me ALONE!"

he shouted to the room, his body moving to wards the door as he opened it. the hallways were empty, and he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt now anyways. his whole body stiffen when he heard footsteps.

_"smile..."_

mattie was just down the hallway, waving for him to follow. alfred felt the light burn in him as he bolted down the hallway and turning down the next hall. his whole body tensing when mattie walked through the door to his left.

turning his head from left to right he entered the room's door and froze. his whole body screamed for him to run, but his eyes were locked.

_"smile, for me alfred..."_

alfred turned his eyes to his brother's transparent body and saw the sad eye looking at him with hope, and wonder. alfred looking at his brother's body touched the hand and held it lightly.

_"smile..."_

alfred felt a tear at his eye and a small smile ran from one corner of his mouth to the other and his body started to shack as sobs were ripped from him. he felt the hand in his hand twitch and the voice touched him softly.

"alfred..." "mattie!"

his loud voice must of been the annoucement, cause a nurse opened the door and told him he had to return to his room. but alfred held on.

"smile for me alfred."

"any time mattie... i'm the hero."

"you sure are..."

alfred watched his brother smile and alfred gave him a brighter smile.

"doctor! he's awake!"

alfred turned to see the nurse waving down the doctor and alfred crawled onto the bed, watching as his brother stiffly moved out of the way to accept the hug his brother was giving him.

_"smile..."_

and alfred did.

* * *

><p>okay so this is a bit confussing... o.o i felt the need to do this okay. like have them get into a fight and mattie needs alfred to wake up and save him. basically needing a hero to wake him up.<p> 


	2. Lost In Wonder

[影（壁に)]

a snapped hetalia fanfiction.

SHADOWS (on the walls)

_part two_

* * *

><p><em>'laugh...'<em>

He shifted from one foot to the other, his hands were shaking as he stared at the bear before him. He shivered as the bear tilted his head, and reached for his paw.

But He would always confess that the bear was part of him, a monster in all it's glory. That smile grew slowly as he stared into the mirror, pulling the shoulder length hair back into a small pony-tail. That smile growing into a smirk.

Perfect, his hands soon gloved in the black leather that would keep his prints off of the crime that was gonna be commit. Matthew Williams started for the door to his bed. His whole body burning with the fire he loved.

He crept down the hall way, the bear trotting at his paws as he double checked his 'parents' rooms and slowly he walked down the stairs to the first floor, and then to the basement. His brother would come... he was the hero after all.

_'laugh...'_

Looking at his bear he watched him use one of those claws as he cut the wires. There was a crash as Matthew heard his brother stumbling around two floors up. He could hear his name being called, and that was when it came down.

He started to laugh quietly, and then his bear stomped on his foot. The pain was easily directed to his voice as he screamed. His whole body crying in joy as he heard Alfred's feet pelting to wards him.

_'laugh...'_

His brother was at the bottom of the stairs and this time, he saw nothing but the bright light being knocked from his brother's hand and tossed to his left. Alfred's curses and shouts were heard easily, but Matthew's smile grew sinnister.

He laughed, a different laugh from his normal one as he walked closer to his brother, slowly, ever so slowly. But he froze in a few steps, his heart beating in a moment as his brother shouted at his bear, HIS BEAR!

"Where's Mattie! What did you do to him~EKKKKKKK"

Matthew's heart was beating faster now. He could see the darker patches of blood around his brother, from the biting and the round object rolling to wards him freaked him out more then anything.

Alfred gave up fighting and was staring at him. Matthew was gulping as he lunged for Alfred, teeth bared as he knocked the bear off Alfred and kicked Alfred away.

_'fight...' _

_'kill alfred...' _

_'never!'_

Matthew drew back his fist, but screamed slightly, when his own bear turned on him and put his whole mouth around Matthew's right hand. Matthew yelled at the top of his lungs as he swung the bear to wards the floor, successfully bashing the head into the floor.

_'fight...' _

_'kill alfred...'_

Matthew was to dased fighting with himself that he never noticed the white bear, stained red with the blood push him onto his back, teeth locked on his other hand and sharp short claws treating his chest like earth.

Matthew wanted to scream and cry. His whole body was partically useless, but he summoned energy from within him, and pushed the bear over. Grasping the fashlight that was only a few inches away, Matthew brought the slightly heavey metal down onto the bear's head.

_'fight...' _

_'kill alfred...'_

He screamed in anger as he contiuned to smash the bear's skull, his whole body stiffen when the bear went limp, and his brother's wimpers drew whatever was left of Matthew's strength to him.

"Smile... please, Alfred, Smile! Smile! Smile! Show me your awake! Smile! Smile for me Alfred..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Alfred... Please! Be a hero! Don't leave me!"

"Save me!"

Matthew closed his eyes for a moment, but the second he opened them, he felt the air around him passing. His eye roamed his whole body and he noticed the difference in skin color, the low heart rate.. Something was not right.

Looking at himself, he could see the fingers transparent and bandaged. His smile grew as he felt the pain washed away, and he walked to wards the door, slipping out when the nurses opened the door.

Roaming the halls he saw his brother's famous blond hair being wheeled into the room. Matthew ran as fast as he could, running and suddenly the door and his .. body .. connected. Looking around the room, he noticed his brother lying on the bed and he stumbled closer.

_'kill alfred...' _

_"wake up..."_

He whispered as his brother's brother stiffen. His whole body froze as he waited. The lights were off now, but he smile softly when his brother's one good eye open to meet him.

He could hear his own words echo in his head and in Aflred's. But the door opened and Matthew froze as Alfred tried to move, probadly from him. Matthew could hear the fear in Alfred's head.

_'Kill Alfred...' _

_'I can't believe he's okay...' _

_'Moi Matthew and Moi Alfred... poor boys..'_

"your lucky... Matthew was around when his bear attacked you. you could of.. of-"

"oui! oh alfred, l'amour is true... oh moi .. moi..."

_"i'm sorry alfred."_

Matthew expected his family to notice him now, it was quite hard not to, but the anger boiled in hims again. They didn't hear him. Alfred did however, but Matthew stared hard into Alfred's blue eye.

He could feel the smirk growing as Matthew unwrapped his bandage around his head and it feel to the ground. He new that the eye was not there, no longer able to see the world. Only a black socket left to show his mistakes. His brother looked so shocked, even more so when Matthew started to smirk.

"an eye, for an eye."

he said loudly, this time, he knew the world could hear him. So he laughed and moved closer to Alfred, but Alfred moved away and his bandaged hands flew to defend himself. Matthew felt the anger grow now, he had saved his brother's pitiful life!

But Matthew took the bandage around his brother's head off. All the while, waiting to see if it was true. He smirked, so it was true, his own eye was peering back at him, and his brother was frowning.

Taking the mirror from the bed side, Matthew lifted the mirror to his brother's face and let his brother's bandaged hands hold them. Matthew felt the inner smirk grow as he pulled the bandage from his hands and showed Alfred mangled pieces of flesh.

_'Kill Him...' _

_'I can't...'_

When Alfred removed his own, Matthew noticed that his brother's hands were almost perfect. Matthew softly smiled, he felt at least half good that he could save his brother.

Holding his brother's hands he frown sadly and then his frown turned into a smile, it was still sad. Tears started to roll and Matthew gasped as he noticed the mist forming around him. He squeaked inwardly and his eyes closed.

"MATTHEW!"

He opened his eyes and crawled out of the bed. He was beside himself again and running out of the room, through the door, and into the hall way that was his brother's. Shocked was the first thing he noticed but he waved his brother to him, smiling.

When he heard Alfred's feet and the door open to his room after entering himself, he turned to his brother and locked an eye with his eyes. The words were clear in the air.

_'Smile, for me Alfred..._'

He knew he looked sad, but he hoped and wonder if Alfred would get it. It was god's will, it was everything rolled up into one. He needed to be forgiven. So when his brother started crying and a small smile touched his brother, Matthew sighed and opened his eyes again.

"Alfred..."

"Mattie!"

Matthew smiled hopefully, staring at his brother, his whole body hurt now. He wanted to cry and screamed. But his voice was soft. The nurse was an annoying side affect.

"smile for my alfred."

"any time mattie... i'm the hero."

matthew stared at alfred for a second and nodded.

_'your my hero though'_

he thought as he squeezed his brother's hand. Matthew knew it was true too.

"you sure are..."

He smiled and Alfred smiled brighter. When the nurse screamed that Matthew was awake, Matthew was more happy that his brother crawled in and Matthew closed his eyes snuggling into his brother.

_'Smile...'_

He could hear the faint words, and when he felt his brother smiling, Matthew smiled too.

_'Kill Him...' _

_'I can't... He's my hero, and I am his.'_

* * *

><p>basically i wanted to write a second part to this. :D, about what happened BEFORE, and well from Mr. Matthew's point of view... i did make him seem creepy, but was he ever really creepy?<p>

so what do you think? :]

-DEMONE


End file.
